W kręgu
by Ta O Zbyt Wielu Nickach
Summary: Naprawdę dziwna historia. I tyle w temacie.


**Jest to miniatura, którą napisałam jakieś dwa lata temu. Ostatnio odkryłam ją podczas porządków na komputerze. Pomyślał sobie, że w sumie mogę ją opublikować. Więc o to przedstawiam historię naprawdę dziwną. **

Tytuł: W kręgu…

Autor: Ta O Zbyt Wielu Nickach

Ostrzeżenia: Bardzo dziwne i tyle w temacie.

Oczywiście bohaterowie nie są moi, ja jedynie ich wypożyczam.

Stoję w kręgu. Otaczają mnie ludzie w czarnych pelerynach i srebrnych maskach. Moi dawni ,,przyjaciele''. Wiem, że to już koniec gry. Muszę umrzeć. W końcu jestem zdrajcą. Przynajmniej mnie nie torturują. Spoglądam w czerwone oczy i widzę w ich coś na kształt szacunku.

A może nie. Może to wyobraźnia ze strachu płata mi figle.

Nagle prycham rozbawiony. Myślisz, że zwariowałem, a ja wybucham śmiechem. Wszystko mi jedno. Odziedziczyłeś po mnie spaczone poczucie humoru. Tom, zawsze myślałeś, że zabiłeś swojego ojca. Nigdy nie przypuszczałeś, że zamordowałeś własną matkę.

Wyciągasz różdżkę i mówisz:

- Avada...

Wiele lat wcześniej...

_Jest wieczór. Na placu zabaw nie ma już prawie żadnych dzieci. Tylko chłopiec i dziewczynka stoją przy zaroślach i rozmawiają._

_- Lilly czy ty wiesz co przed chwilą zrobiłaś? – wykrzyknął podekscytowany czarnowłosy dziesięciolatek._

_- No rozmawiałam z wężem…_

_- Użyłaś wężomowy!_

_- No i co z tego? - powiedziała rudowłosa dziewczynka, najwyraźniej nie wiedząc co tak ekscytuje jej przyjaciela - pewnie co drugi czarodziej to potrafi._

_- Nie, to bardzo rzadki dar. Dziedziczny. Któryś z twoich przodków musiał być czarodziejem. I to z jakiejś potężnej rodziny._

_- Naprawdę tak myślisz? Ciekawe…_

Kilka lat później…

_Ten sam chłopiec i ta sama dziewczynka. Teraz już starsi rozmawiają w Hogwarckiej bibliotece._

_- Wiesz, że to niebezpieczne? - spytała z lękiem zielonooka piętnastolatka - za takie coś mogą nas wywalić ze szkoły._

_- Oj tam. Nic złego się nie stanie - powiedział czarnooki chłopak najwyraźniej zdenerwowany wahaniem przyjaciółki . _

_- A jak nie uda nam się wrócić do naszych czasów? Co wtedy Sev? - nastolatka nadal nie była przekonana. W sumie to ona ukradła księgę z Zakazanego Działu i to ona otworzyła ją za pomocą wężomowy, ale nie sądziła, że znajdują się w niej aż takie niebezpieczne czary._

_- Proszę Lilly - Severus zaczął naśladować Syriusza Blacka, gdy ten próbował się od czegoś_

_wymigać - zrób to dla mnie._

_Dziewczyna zachichotała, gdy jej kolega usiłował zrobić minę zbitego psiaka._

_- Będę tego żałować…_

Jak zwykle miałaś racje.

_- Przepraszam pana - zapytała Lilly - wiem, że to dziwnie zabrzmi, ale który mamy teraz rok?_

_Starszy mężczyzna spojrzał na nią jak na wariatkę._

_- Tysiąc dziewięćset dwudziesty - wymamrotał i poszedł dalej._

_- Nieźle polecieliśmy – zaśmiał się chłopak._

_- Dobra to co chcesz najpierw zobaczyć? Młodego Dumbledore'a?_

Gdybyś żyła na pewno byś potwierdziła, że dobrze się wtedy bawiliśmy. Dwoje szalonych nastolatków, bez jakiegokolwiek nadzoru. Odwiedziliśmy kilka barów, w których bez żadnych pytań sprzedawali nam to co chcieliśmy. Później okazało się, że nie możemy wrócić. Zaklęcie miało się wyczerpać po ośmiu godzinach. Wyczerpało się po ośmiu latach. Ale wcześniej…

_Ta sama para. Tym razem w starej kaplicy. Ona w białej sukni z bukietem lilii w ręku, on w staromodnym garniturze i uśmiechem na twarzy. _

_- Czy ty Severusie bierzesz sobie za żonę..._

_- Tak!_

_- Czy ty Lilly.._

_- Tak!_

_- A więc ogłaszam was mężem i żoną._

Mieliśmy wtedy zaledwie po dwadzieścia lat. A po dwóch latach urodziłeś się ty. Nasz Harry.

- _Zobacz jaki jest do ciebie podobny - powiedziała kobieta._

_- Tak. Ma moje oczy, ale twój nos i uśmiech. _

_- Ciekawego na kogo wyrośniesz malutki._

_- Kochamy cię Harry._

_Rudowłosa kobieta i jej czarnowłosy mąż właśnie wrócili z pracy w aptece. Nagle na ich twarzach pojawia się strach._

_- Co sie dzieje Sev? - krzyknęła przerażona - dlaczego wszystko wiruje?_

_- Nie wiem – odkrzyknął równie zlękniony mężczyzna. - Gdzie Harry?_

_- Został z opiekunką._

Wszystko wokół nas zaczęło wirować. Było zupełnie inaczej niż za pierwszym razem. Czułem jakbym rozpadał się na kawałki. Tak jak mój cały świat.

Nie mogę powstrzymać histerycznego śmiechu, który właśnie zamienia się w szloch. Pięknie. Zostanę zapamiętany jako tchórz, który chwilę przed śmiercią popadł w obłęd.

_- Lilly poczekaj!_

_- Zostaw mnie Snape!_

_- Uuuuu... Kłótnia kochanków?_

_- Zamknij sie Potter!_

Kiedy wróciliśmy do naszych czasów Lilly długo nie mogła dojść do siebie. Nikomu nic nie powiedzieliśmy. To był nasz sekret. Znów mieliśmy po piętnaście lat. Jednocześnie mieliśmy kilkumiesięczne dziecko, które teraz było od nas o wiele starsze. Nasza rodzina rozpadła się. Nie było już nas. Zostałem sam.

W myślach uśmiecham się ironcznie. Ale banał.

Wracając do sprawy. Jakiś czas później mój kolega Lucjusz Malfoy zaproponował mi dołączenie do śmierciożerców. Zgodziłem się.

_- Wiesz o kim mówi ta przepowiednia?_

_- Nie panie - odpowiedział Severus._

_- O dzieciaku Potterów._

_Nie... Dziecko Lilly._

_Bachor Pottera. _

_Harry._

_Jak mogłaś nazwać go tak, jak naszego syna._

_I tak cię kocham. Zawsze..._

_- Co mi dasz w zamian Severusie?_

_- Wszystko_.

Dałem ci wszystko Albusie. Moje życie, mój umysł, moją dusze. Dla siebie zostawiłem tylko te kilka lat poza czasem.

_Starszy mężczyzna rozmawia z dwudziestoparolatkiem. Są w gabinecie pełnym dziwacznych urządzeń. Na parapecie okna siedzi złoto-czerwony feniks._

_- Nie nazywaj go Czarnym Panem - powiedział Albus._

_- Jestem śmieriożercą. Nie mogę mówić o nim Lord Vol... Sam - Wiesz - Jak, a nie będę używać tych śmiesznych eufemizmów._

_- Tom._

_- Co?_

_- Tom Malvoro Riddle. __Tak się naprawdę nazywa._

_Tom Riddle? Tak nazywał się nasz sąsiad. Ale to był mugol. Wiec...? Malvoro. To był ojciec Meropy - przyjaciółki Lilly. Ona była opiekunką Harry'ego. Kochała go jak własnego syna, bo sama nie mogła mieć dzieci... Była zakochana w Riddle'u. Nie, to nie możliwe. Ale wciąż pamiętam jak Gaunt przechwalał się tym, że jest potomkiem Slytherina. _

_- Dyrektorze, mam jeszcze parę pytań._

Z chęcią na nie odpowiadałeś. W sumie to było dziwne, bo zwykle wszystkie wiadomości zachowywałeś dla siebie. Może liczyłeś na to, że jeśli uwierzę, że Tom jest jedynie człowiekiem nie będę więcej chciał mu służyć i mimo, że nie ochroniłeś Lilly pozostanę ci wierny.

Nie zauważałeś rosnącego przerażenia na mojej twarzy.

Stoję w kręgu. Otaczają mnie ludzie w czarnych pelerynach i srebrnych maskach. W ostatnich szalonych myślach zastanawiam się czy walczyłbym po twojej stronie, gdybyś odziedziczył zielone oczy Lilly, które tak bardzo kochałem. Tak jak twój przyrodni brat. Złoty Chłopiec i Czarny Pan rodzeństwem. Zawsze wydawało mi się to przerażająco nienormalne, ale teraz mnie to bawi.

I tak Cię kocham synu. Zaraz zobaczę się z twoją matką.

- ...Kedavra.

KONIEC

P.S Mówiłam, że dziwne.


End file.
